Des ombres et des shinobis
by Karasu57
Summary: Shikamaru est un fainéant, un super fainéant, un incroyable fainéant...s'il y a bien une personne pour s'en plaindre c'est...lisez et vous verrez que nos shinobis sont le cauchemar de personnes très très proches :leurs ombres !
1. Chapter 1

Bon, ben voilà une petite série de one shots dont je ne connais pas encore le nombre de chapitres et qui aboutira à un épilogue commun...ça dépendra du nombre d'idées et des coms.

La journée de Shikamaru était assez facile à résumer : se lever, manger, trouver le moyen de se recoucher, déménager de son lieu de flemmardise en cas d'attaque maternelle (« Shikamaruuuuuuu !! Lève-toi immédiatement ») ou autre (« allez viens t'entraîner ça te changera un peu !»), et c'était à peu près tout à quelques exceptions près (jouer au go, aux échecs et faire des missions ennuyeuses donc pas épuisantes).

Cela ne posait aucun problème à notre flemmard favori mais une personne avait de sérieuses raisons de porter plainte pour flemmardise aiguë et nuisible à l'entourage : son ombre. Rien de bien étonnant : y a pas que Peter Pan qui a le monopole d'une ombre schizophrène et éprise de liberté ! Mais quand y en a marre, y en a marre !

Un jour comme les autres donc, notre Shikamaru préféré (et le seul surtout) se promenait, exploit ô combien remarquable : cela faisait en effet UNE heure entière qu'il se livrait à cette activité hautement physique ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ombre de notre athlète de ...râler : c'est quand même l'ombre de Shikamaru :

« Je m'emmerde mais je m'emmerde ! Il est lassant ce type : il fait que se prélasser et roupiller voire penser un peu quand il veut ! Il est vraiment lourd : et pas que au sens figuré : il passe la plupart de son temps vautré part terre et qui le supporte ? Toujours le même !! »

Pendant que les pensées de son ombre vagabondaient, Shikamaru continuait son chemin avec une pointe de vitesse de 2 kms/h lorsqu'il croisa une de ces connaissances acoompagnée comme il se doit de son ombre (comme si l'ombre avait le choix ! Esclavagistes va !)

« Tu crois que je suis mieux loti que toi ?! » rétorqua le collègue

C'était l'ombre de Choji Akimichi...

_**En bonus exclusif : les ombres prennent la parole et tentent de vous convaincre de les aider :**_

_Ombre de l'autatrice : Nous avons déjà vu le calvaire que subissent chaque jour les ombres pour respecter leurs devoirs d'ombres._

_Toi ! Oui toi qui a lu cette fic : tu as aussi une ombre ! respecte-la et oeuvrez ensemble (ombre de) la main dans la main ! Donne-lui tes ombres de biscuits ! Ne t'allonge pas trop brusquement sur elle ou fait un régime ._

C'était un message du syndicat clandestin pour et la liberté d'expression le respect des ombres le SCLERO(sé sclérosé et vive les jeux de mots stupides et ceux qui les comprennent !)

Je sais c'est court mais je me base sur des petites anecdotes de la vie d'ombres de nos shinobis avant de lancer le délire et (accessoirement) l'histoire principale.

Des coms siouplait messieurs dames


	2. Le SCLERO

Chapitre 2 : le _SCLERO et ses futurs membres _

Ombre de l'autatrice _: Nous avons déjà vu combien les ombres sont maltraités et malgré les difficultés, j'irais jusqu'au bout pour que le SCLERO et les ombres soient victorieuses dans la lutte à venir !_

_Voyez à présent ce que doivent supporter d'autres ombres pour que leurs esclavagistes de propriétaires satisfassent leurs désirs égoïstes ! Lisez et comprenez afin de nous rejoindre et nous aider dans ce combat !_

NB : l'autatrice se dégage de toute responsabilité proférée par son ombre via cette fic. Toute bêtise ou slogan « ombrageux » (donc en faveur des ombres et de leurs libération) sera mis en italique et ne vient pas de moi mais de mon d'ombre qui a réussi à prendre le contrôle du clavier. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

_Rejoignez-nous et..._ **TA GUEULE C'EST MOI QUI ECRIT !!**

Intéressons-nous à présent à notre kitsune préféré et sa malheureuse ombre. « Comment ça malheureuse » s'exclament déjà les fan-girls de Naruto. Eh bien oui ! C'est pas facile d'être dans l'intimité de Naru-chan : son hyperactivité était en train de venir à bout de l'énergie de l'ombre au point de ne plus suivre correctement les mouvements de son propriétaire et..._Bourreau ! Sadique _**... colle une baffe à son ombre : c'est pas facile mais l'autatrice est très motivée pour cet exercice**

Nous en étions donc à l'ombre en pleine dépression de Naruto : entre les ramens mangés vitesse grand V, les missions où , pareil à lui-même Naruto sautait partout, les soirées où il ne marchait plus droit (oui, Naruto a déjà découvert les joies de la gueule de bois et ce qui s'ensuit) et les disputes avec « ce baka de Sasuke », la pauvre n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même (mauvais jeu de mots pour une ombre mais ça vous aidera peut-être à vous rendre compte de la gravité de la situation).

C'est pendant la cinquième dispute du mardi avec le baka en question que notre ombre se rendit compte que son cas n'était pas isolé, loin de là _Exactement ! Tu n'es pas seule rejoins-nous ! Nous saurons te libérer !_...**tais-toi bon sang ! Et rends-moi le clavier !**...je disais donc que l'ombre du glaçon de service de l'équipe 7 était elle aussi dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs dû au manque d'activités et surtout au manque cruel de fantaisie dans la vie de l'Uchiwa.Ca vous rappelle sans doute l'ombre de Shikamaru mais même elle est moins à plaindre : après tout les techniques de ce fainéant lui donne l'occasion de se défouler.

Nous avons donc d'un côté une ombre dépressive pour cause de suractivité et de l'autre, une ombre au bord du pétage de plomb pour cause d'ennui suprême. Quelle solution trouver à cet ombrageux problème _Très simple : rejoignez le SCLERO_...**c'est pas à CA que je pensais !**

Durant la dixième dispute du vendredi ( ben oui leur en faut du temps pour trouver une idée potable), les ombres mirent au point les derniers détails du plan « survivons et qu'eux s'en prennent plein la gueule » que nous transformerons en un pudique plan « survie » parce que j'aurais la flemme de tout écrire à chaque fois, et décidèrent de le mettre en application la nuit du dimanche au lundi, tout en espérant pouvoir tenir jusque là.

En attendant de découvrir ce plan « survie », jetons un coup d'œil sur l'ombre de la kunoichi de l'équipe 7, j'ai nommé ...**comment elle s'appelle déjà ? **_Une esclavagiste profiteuse qui..._**non je parle de son nom officiel ! **_Sakura Haruno, amoureuse transie du glaçon et meilleure ennemie de Ino machin chose_** Ino Yamanaka **...donc j'ai nommé Sakura tadam

Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'elle aussi tape sérieusement sur les nerfs et la santé de son ombre tout comme Ino! (On commence à avoir l'habitude : dans cette fic toutes les ombres ou presque en bavent sinon c'est pas drôle !)

En effet, nos deux meilleures ennemies passaient à peu près 80 de leur temps dans le sanctuaire de l'hygiène et du ponponnage intensif (la salle de bains en fait) dans l'hypothétique espoir d'éblouir Sasuke par leur incroyable beauté (ça aussi ça fait parti de leurs hypothétiques espoirs je précise) et les deux ombres commençaient sérieusement à craquer : à quoi ça peut bien leur servir à elle ? Le jour toutes les ombres sont noires et avec des silhouettes floues (la nuit aussi je sais) et ces heures de maquillage et d'habillage leur paraissaient le summum de l'inutile et de la torture.

Elles commençaient même à faire une phobie du blanc (ben oui c'est la couleur des deux salles de bains) et à développer des envies de meurtre à l'égard de l'Uchiwa (fans de Sasuke proposez des solutions de toute urgence)_blablabla SCLERO blabla..._**blabla tais-toi blablabla envie de meurtre : moi aussi j'en ai marre de faire des phrases alors silence !**

Pas étonnant qu'elles soient aussi agressives que leurs proprios ! _et en plus elles ont une mauvaise influence sur d'innocentes ombres ! Il faut créer un droit de garde par des personnes compétentes en cas de maltraitance avérée et..._**Je crois que là tu saoules aussi les lecteurs et en plus c'est toi qui me rend agressive et pas le contraire !**

Bref, il y a de la révolte dans l'air : Tsunade ferait bien de créer une section médicale pour les ombres parce que ça commence à chauffer...et ce n'est que le début !

Durant la nuit (non ce n'est pas encore le plan « survie » ! un peu de patience !), des ombres furtives _t'as déjà vu des ombres excentriques que l'on remarque toi ?...ok je me tais !_** l'autatrice repose sa matraque, son couteau, la bouteille de poison et les pinces génitales qu'elle brandissait **(les pinces ça existe pas mais c'est dans un délire d'une série 1 bizou à celui/celle qui la reconnaît). DONC ! Je disais que des ombres se sont glissées dans les rues de Konoha sans leurs proprios et ont collé des affiches...d'ailleurs je soupçonne mon ombre de les avoir aider...

Le lendemain, on pouvait voir de nombreux attroupements dans les rues du village qui lisaient interloqués et très perplexes des affiches (pour ceux qui ont pas compris à cause de ma d'ombre, c'est celles de cette nuit).

En voici le texte en exclusivité :

Vous êtes pris au piège ! En lisant ceci, votre ombre peut le lire aussi !

Ombres ! Rejoignez le Syndicat Clandestin pour la Liberté d'Expression et le Respect des Ombres !

Ou alors au moins prenez conscience de l'esclavage intolérable que l'on vous impose et révoltez-vous

! De nouvelles directives bientôt !

Ensemble nous vaincrons et nous serons libres de nos ignobles exploiteurs, surtout en ce qui concerne les shinobis !

C'était un message du SCLERO _(et plus précisément de la d'ombre de l'autatrice_ )

Toute la tartine du texte était agrémentée du dessin d'une ombre qui cognait son vis-à-vis (sans doute son « proprio ») avec un point d'exclamation au-dessus de la tête quelque peu caché par une touffe de cheveux attaché par un élastique : on ne revit pas Shikamaru de la journée. Malgré le dessin très maladroit,_ tu crois que c'est facile de dessiner dans le noir ?déjà tenir un crayon... _quelques uns de nos jeunes shinobis avaient reconnu Shikamaru (ils ont du mérite) et se demandaient la raison de cette blague sans se douter de la gravité de la situation.

En effet, à présent, les ombres se sentaient soutenues et supportaient d'autant moins les contrariétés imposées par leurs « proprios » (j'ai toujours pas trouvé de meilleurs terme).

De plus, _arrache le clavier _**laisse ça !! mais arrête de toter idu he jey §§**

En raison d'une ombre accrochée obstinément à mon clavier et d'un début de migraine (qui a dit de sclérose ?), l'autatrice n'est pas en mesure de continuer ce récit pour le moment. Merci des laisser des reviews après le bip écrit : BIIIIIIIPP !!

PS : oubliez pas le bizou de récompense et le 'tit problème de Sasuke : qui sait ça influencera peut-être le déroulement de cette fic ?


End file.
